


Love By The Internet

by mewomawow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boredom, F/F, Short Story, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewomawow/pseuds/mewomawow
Summary: What do you do whenever you feel extremely bored? You tend to try new things without question. That is exactly what Katarina did when she asks her siblings.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love By The Internet

Katarina huffs a strain of her red hair from her face. She hasn’t been this bored in a long time. Currently slouching on her couch, she looks at her two siblings who are occupied by their phones, scroll every less than a minute and occasionally see them scoff and double tapping on their phone screen. 

“Ugh, so bored! What the hell are you two on?” She asks her siblings. 

“A new app called TikTok.” Talon answers. “You should try it out if you’re that bored.” 

Katarina sighs and whips out her phone and unlocked it. She went to the AppStore to download TikTok. Once the app finishes downloading, she immediately presses on the app and makes her account. 

.  
.  
.

Katarina has been scrolling for hours, but to her it was a blink of an eye, during that she has been infatuated with a female TikToker named Ashe, however her phone went from 90 percent to nearly dead so she stops to let it charge. Currently laying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, she contemplates if she should make some TikToks of her own. 

Stretching her arms and legs, she decides to sleep for the night and think about it in the morning. 

<><><><><>

It’s been a few months ever since she started making her own TikToks, gaining a large amount of following and support, even having a few of her videos go viral. But also gave Ashe a following. She finds Ashe’s cottage core and cooking TikToks quite very soothing and enjoyable.

As for Katarina, her TikToks are the exact opposite, making story times and failing cooking videos for laughs and giggles. Not only that, she has been talking to Ashe in the direct message, they seem to enjoy each other's chat. Soon, this shifts into them duetting and commenting on each other TikToks. 

This doesn’t go unnoticed by their fans. Katarina receives so many comments from videos, telling her and Ashe would make such a cute couple and shipping them.

Being late at night, Katarina didn’t expect to be receiving any messages, but when her phone vibrates to tell her she has a message. Groaning, she grabs her phone to see a TikTok notification from Ashe, immediately catching her attention, as she opens the app. 

Ashe: Hey, are you awake? 

Katarina: I am now. What’s up? 

Ashe: The ceiling. 

Katarina rolls her eyes and lets out a light hearting scoff before replying back. 

Katarina: Seriously Ashe, come on. 

Ashe: Alright fine, I’ve been wondering if you want to meet up in person. Since we’ve been chatting for a while, we live in the same area. 

She had to take a second to reread Ashe’s message before asking. 

Katarina: Are you asking me on a date? 

Ashe: Well... what if I said yes? What is your answer going to be? 

She thinks her heart skipped a beat but couldn’t find the words to reply back. 

Ashe: Maybe that was too soon. Sorry, I should’ve considered your thoughts and feelings first. 

Katarina: Sorry for the late reply, it just took me by surprise. I would actually love to go on a date with you! 

Ashe: Really?!

Katarina: Yeah!

Ashe: Ok! How does next week sound to you? 

Katarina: Sounds great! 

They went on talking about what they should do and where they should meet up. 

That night, it was the most blissful sleep she ever had. 

<><><><><>

“Where are you going?” Cassiopeia asks. 

“I have a date, remember?” Katarina answers her sister. 

“Oh, that’s right! Tell Ashe I’m her biggest fan.” 

Katarina rolls her eyes at her sister before leaving. 

Walking down on the sidewalk of a busy street, she sees Ashe sitting on a seat outside of a coffee shop they agree to meet up. 

Finally standing in front of her, “Is this seat taken?” 

Ashe looks up from her phone and smiles once her eyes meet Katarina, “Not at all.” 

<><><><><>

The two have been awfully quiet on TikTok for the past couple of months, no uploads or commenting on any posts. Until suddenly, Katarina posts a short video explaining where she has been. 

“Hey, it’s uhhh, been awhile. But, I do have a very good reason why!” 

On cue, Ashe came into frame, “We’ve been dating during those months! However, we’re back and expect a lot of future updates but with the two of us.” The video ends with Ashe giving Katarina a kiss on her cheek. 

It didn’t take long before the comments started rolling in. Many of the comments range from shock to support. 

“OMG YOU GUYS MY SHIP IS CANNON- AJAJSBKBDK.” One comment said. 

“THEY’RE LESBIANS HAROLD!” Another comment said. 

Katarina and Ashe just laughed at how silly their fans are. They can both see boredom isn’t going to be an issue for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay TikTok is better than straight TikTok. I don’t make the rules.


End file.
